extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Turkey
General Information Turkish|tech_group = Anatolian|tag = TKY|government = Constitutional Republic|development = 741 (The Second World War) 744 (Cold War) 808 (Fall of the USSR) 927 (Present Day)|rank = Kingdom|capital = Ankara (326)|religion = Sunni (before 1982) Secular (since 1982)}} Turkey is the nation state formed for the Turkish people after the Ottoman Empire was broken up after World War One. Turkey is playable from November 2nd, 1922 to the present. See also: Ottomans, Greece, Bulgaria, Cyprus, Syria, Iraq, Kurdistan, Armenia, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Russia, Islamic State History Modern day Turkey was founded during WWI on 1 November 1922 with the abolishment of the Ottoman Sultanate. International recognition of newly founded Turkish Republic happened on 24 July 1923 with the Treaty of Lausanne. Form Turkey * Requirement(s): ** Primary Culture is Turkish ** Is not: ** Administrative Technology at least 82 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Konstantinoupolis (151), Hudavendigar (317), Sugla (318), Ankarah (326), Adana (327), and Erzurum (331) * Effect(s): ** One random owned province with Primary Culture Turkish: *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Can embrace Turkish Ideas and Traditions Strategy Present Day Opening Options You have the opportunity to join the European Union, but you have to switch your government from a Constitutional Republic to either a Parliamentary Presidential (or Non-Presidential) Republic or Oligarchic Republic before you can become a member of the EU. Doing this will be very beneficial for your country for diplomacy, technology, and economy. However, if you join the European Union, you cannot declare war on other members in the EU. So if you want to take lands in Europe directly ( Greece, Bulgaria, etc.), do not join the European Union, because you can't attack fellow EU members if you, as Turkey, are a member of the EU. However, it is still recommended to instead join the EU due to the benefits, alliances, and potential to form the European Union later on. Unifying Europe as Turkey Another reminder, Turkey must first change your government from a Constitutional Republic to either a Parliamentary Presidential (or Non-Presidential) Republic to meet the primary requirement for acquiring EU membership; the other requirements are for Turkey to have at least 1 Stablity, 150 Admin, Diplo, and Military points each, be at peace, and not be a subject nation to join. So if you want Turkey join the EU and be a peaceful European nation, that can actually be a good thing! In fact, if you can get elected as the Leader of the European Union, and pass all of the reforms, you can unite Europe under the Turkish banner in the name of Mustafa Kemal Atatürk without firing a single shot (in Europe, that is). East. Expansion. Economy. One huge advantage that Turkey has over the other European nations is that you have the ability to expand into the Middle East, Caucasus, Arabia, Africa, Persia, India, etc. What's even better about crushing weak nations like the Islamic State, Armenia, Lebanon, Syria, Iraq, etc. is that they are far away from Europe. This means that you don't have to worry about being kicked out of the European Union due to Aggressive Expansion (if you have too much AE as a member, you risk being kicked out of the union). Securing rich oil fields is very easy to do. Syria, Iraq, and ISIS are close and have oil fields which are worth a LOT of money. Israel has a massive amount of development, and by annexing the Israelis you will gain an enormous boost to your country's development, thus allowing you to get significantly closer to upgrading to the Empire government rank, allowing you to gain lots of benefits, including becoming the cultural union for the Oghuz culture group. Turkey has, by far, the greatest potential for becoming the most powerful country on the planet if you manage to form the European Union and crush the rest of Africa and Asia. Turkish Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Manpower Recovery Speed # +5% Discipline Ideas: # Mustafa Kemal Ataturk: + 1 Yearly Prestige # Ottoman Empire : +15% National Manpower Modifier # Multiculturalism: +10% Trade Efficiency & +1 Max Promoted Cultures # Gateway Between East and West: +20% Fort Defense # German Officer Corps: -10% Technology Cost # Secular State: +2 Tolerance of Heretics & +2 Tolerance of Heathens # Universal Suffrage: -1 National Unrest Ambitions: # +10% National Tax Modifier Category:Countries Category:Formable nations Category:European countries Category:Asian countries Category:Turkish countries Category:Oghuz countries Category:Anatolian countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Secular countries Category:Middle East Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Allies (WW2) Category:NATO Category:Present Day